One of my cookies is missing
by crystalquirt
Summary: Wrongly accused of stealing one of Nana's experimental cookies, Tobey sulks in his room and missed out on an encounter with what they think is a real werewolf. Later he goes looking for it himself, and is 'turned'. Will Nana and the others figure out how to save Tobey in time to keep him from hurting anyone?
1. Chapter 1

a Three Delivery fic

by Crystalquirt

Requested by

silverheartlugia2000  
Profile: u/3218369/

Up all night for three nights in a row, Nana, looking a little like a mad scientist, tucked a strand of loose hair back into the bun on the back of her head. She carried a tray of cookies that she placed on the table in the pantry. The were still hot, and faintly glowing a light blue.

Exhausted, she left them out to cool, and went up to catch a nap before the restaurant would open in a couple of hours.

The back door at Wu's garden, the one that led to the beautiful outdoor garden where the three teens practiced and learned their kung fu from their Nana, Mei Hua, was standing open. Left that way by Barney who was supposed to lock up, before he went to bed.

A human form, dressed in black watched the upstairs windows from the alley behind the garden. When the last bedroom light went out, finally as it was almost dawn, the figure entered the garden, and into the closed restaurant.

The figure sneeked silently from room to room, in the restaurant, and finally, after finding nothing to steal, made it's way downstairs to the pantry.

A feminine whisper came through the darkness, "Damn, I cant find anything – no safe, no money in the cash register, nothing!"

She paused by the tray of cookies. "Well, at least I get something for my time." She popped one in her mouth and ran up stairs and out the back door. There was a flash of blue light in the garden.

"One of my cookies is missing from the cookie sheet!" Nana exclaimed, looking specifically at Tobey. "They were cooling in the pantry and now one is gone!"

Tobey saw her glare at him, and glancing at Sid and Sue, to see by the looks on their faces that they were accusing him too, he exclaimed, "I didn't take it, I swear!"

The three teens were sitting in a booth at Wu's Garden, playing with their smart phones while in-between the evenings deliveries. Sid and Sue knew that anytime a food item was missing, especially a cookie, that it was likely taken by their bi-colored haired, friend.

Nana came closer to the table, "It was one of my experimental magic cookies," she said softly so other restaurant patrons wouldn't hear her.

"Tobey, just admit it," Sue said.

"Wait Sue," Sid interrupted, "Maybe he didn't take it this time, he hasn't turned into anything or started drooling more than usual."

"Did you hike your leg, and pee on anything, since you ate it?" Sue glared at him, referring to the time a cookie turned him into a dog and he did do that.

"No I swear, I didn't take it this time. Leave me alone!" Tobey put his phone in his pocket as he slid from the booth. Tobey stomped up the stairs, near the kitchen to his room over the restaurant.

"Nana, are you sure that one of your cookies is missing?"

"Yes Sue, I'm sure. I was so tired last night that I left them cooling on the cookie tray. Clearly this morning, there is one missing."

"Could that big rat that Mr. Wu saw yesterday in the pantry have taken it?" Sid suggested.

"I don't know. I guess anything's possible." Nana concluded. "I'll go back downstairs and check for crumbs or any signs of rats. I hope Tobey didn't take it. No tellin' what would happen to him."

"Why Nana?"

"I was trying to make cookies, that would make us some Nian-like creatures that would be friendly and obedient, from insects only. I thought they could help us patrol Chinatown to keep watch for Kong Li."

"Yeah, it's strange we haven't seen Kong Li in a while." Sue added.

"It's been a few weeks, right Sue?" Sid asked.

"Well kids, I guess that if Tobey had taken the cookie, he would have shown some symptom right away, after he ate it. We should apologize to him when he comes down."

"Sid! Deliveries!" Barney yelled from the kitchen.

"Right." Head hanging, Sid rose from the booth and went toward the kitchen.

Just then, on that Friday night, a little after midnight, they heard screaming. Nana and Sue stood together. Sue exclaimed, "That sounds like it's coming from the alley behind Wu's!"

Sid, Sue and Nana ran down the hall, that ran next to the kitchen toward the door that lead to the Garden out back. As he took off, Sid called to Tobey to come down and join them.

"Tobey! Get back down here."

In the Garden, Sue was the first to the rear wall, and opened the round gate that lead to the alley. She screamed as an injured person ran at her. Sid got to his sister's side, just as the bleeding victim collapsed in her arms. It was a big man and Sid helped lower him to the ground. His head and back were bleeding from several long lacerations.

With the victim sitting on the ground, Nana kneeled next to him. She yelled "Go kids! Find out what did this to him! I'll tend to this guy and be right behind you."

"Right!" Sid and Sue said together and ran down the alley and out of sight, where the victim had come from.

They didn't have to go far before they slid to a stop. Right in front, of them, of a large hairy human-like creature with long fangs and red-glowing eyes also slid to a stop, just before running into them.

Sid put his arm around Sue and turned her away, when the creature swiped at her with long, clawed fingers. Sid save Sue, but put himself right in the way. He groaned loudly as claws shredded his shirt and ripped open his skin.

In turn, Sue held her brother to pull him away, and as they fell, she rolled around his body, athletically winding up on top. She kicked as hard as she could and her heel connected with the creature's snout.

The creature put it's great-clawed hand to its face and whined, but still angry, lunged at them again as Sue tried to help Sid get away. Sue thought she'd had it, but a fireball came down the dark alley and exploded in the creatures face. The creature stopped his attack, and loped on all-fours to the nearest building and climbed up. Nana sent another fireball at it as she joined Sue and Sid, but the creature disappeared around the corner of the building it clung to.

"It's gone!" Sue exclaimed, " Lemme see you're back."

"I'm okay! What the hell was that?" Sid panted trying to catch his breath. He tried to turn so his sister couldn't see his back, but she held his arm. To make him be still. Sid complied, since he was feeling a mild wave of nausea and dizziness from the shock of being injured.

"Oh . . . maybe I'm not okay." he stated as he sunk to his knees.

"No Sid, your back is pretty torn up - hold still." Sue held on tightly to her brother with one hand, to keep him from falling to the ground, and lifted a corner of his torn, yellow shirt fabric to see four long lacerations across her brother's back. Blood was quickly soaking through his shirt.

Nana was there, too. "You'll be okay Sid, you were both lucky. I'm sorry I sent you both off alone! It is worse than I ever thought it could be!"

"Why . . what was that creature, Nana?" Sue asked.

"That was a werewolf, kids. Come-on, we should get back and get Sid's injuries cleaned up."

"A werewolf - there is no such thing!" Sid exclaimed.

"I'm afraid there is. All legends have at least some truth to them. We'll talk more and figure out what to do - don't worry."

Nana and Sue each took one of Sid's arms and helped him walk, even though he insisted he didn't need help. Just as they got back to the round gate, a sleepy-looking teen with a white patch of hair met them.

"What's going on?"

"There was a real, bona fide werewolf! I called for you when we left." Sid groaned.

"You're hurt Sid! How'd ya let that happen?" Tobey asked, showing concern, when he noticed that Sue and Nana were helping Sid come through the gate.

"The werewolf clawed him when he saved me! We really could have used your help-even if you're mad at us you should have come down."

"Sorry - I didn't hear anyone call me!" Tobey stammered.

"Where were you, Tobey?"

"In my room -I guess I fell asleep."

"How could you sleep through all the screaming? Everyone in the dining room heard it. Most of the customers ran out the front doors as we went out the back to see what was happening."

"I was sleepy." Tobey replied.

Sue held her brother's arm all the way to the upstairs bathroom. Nana took over, and went into the bathroom with Sid to help help him get cleaned up and bandaged.

Sue and Tobey waited outside the door for them to come out until Mr. Wu's booming voice could be heard, loudly yelling, "Deliveries!"

Sue slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She was tired and sleepy too. "I can't. I can't stand this." She rested her head on her knees.

"Don't worry Sue, I'll take the delivery." Tobey said, and turned to walk away.

"Tobey, wait." Sue stopped him. "Nana thinks maybe rats in the pantry stole the magic cookie. We were gonna apologize for accusing you before the ruckus started."

"It's okay, usually it is me, right?" Tobey smiled at her and turned to go take the last delivery of the night, alone.

It took an hour for Nana to get Sid cleaned up. Sue heard Sid groan loudly a few times as Nana treated his wounds with a salve that had chili sauce as one of the ingredients.

When they finally came out it was nearly two am. Mr. Wu and Barney had closed the restaurant and went to bed. Nana told Sid and Sue to get some rest, then remembering, she asked, "Where's Tobey."

Sid opened the bedroom door and saw the white patch of Tobey's hair by the hallway light. "He's in bed already." he told Nana and Sue.

They went to their rooms, and got in their beds too, but Nana was still up at 6 am researching in her books that she kept in her room. This time they weren't recipe books, but books about legends and monsters.

Sue and Tobey joined her in room about 8 am, still too early for a Saturday by Tobey's calculations, but they let Sid sleep for as long as he wanted.

Sid wandered into Nana's room at almost noon, still looking disheveled and sleepy.

"Nana," he asked, "if it was a werewolf that hurt me, won't I turn into one now?"

"No dear, he only clawed you." Nana answered without looking up from her book, "This says you have to be bitten, and survive."

"Awesome! I'll beat this thing!" Tobey volunteered excitedly.

"No, we must be very careful about finding this one. We must not let it kill or 'turn' anyone."

"You don't think that it already has killed, or turned anyone else. This one may not even be the first one!" Sid pointed out.

"I don't think there have been any unexplained murders in Chinatown recently. If this is a werewolf of legend, there is only one way to banish it from our world, and that's with a silver bullet. I will get a gun, but you three are not allowed to touch it, right?"

"Yes Nana." They said together.

"I will still find it first, and tell you where it is, Nana." Tobey boasted.

"Tobey, we will work together to find the werewolf, but I will have to take care of things. I don't want any of you in harm's way again."

"Lunch Deliveries!" Barney yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll go!" Tobey jumped up, eager to hit the streets to look for the werewolf, and also for his expected tip for delivering the food.

"Tobey! NO!" Nana spoke loudly, "You will not go alone. Sid go with him."

"But if there's a tip, I want it." Tobey grumbled.

"Fine, you can have it." Sid sighed.

"Sue, see what you can find in that book," Nana pointed to a book on the bottom of a stack on the floor. "We have a few more hours of research to do, then we will join the boys. The werewolf won't be out in the daytime, but may appear again tonight so we have to be ready."

It was a foggy, rainy day in Chinatown. Sid threw Tobey's rain jacket at him, and it hit him right across his chest.

"You forgot to grab it, put it on." He said.

"Alright, but come on!" Tobey started pedaling. Riding with no hands like he often did, he put the light blue rain jacket on. It wasn't raining right then, but the fog was so thick, the boys were wet in no time.

Dusk came and the boys were still making deliveries. Nana and Sue were still in her room doing research. A cure for werewolfizm just didn't exist as far as they could tell.

As instructed, the boys usually stayed together, but sometimes there were just too many deliveries to make and they had to split up to get the food delivered while it was still warm. Mr. Wu ranted every time they saw him about how Sue wasn't helping, but he was afraid of his mother, Mei Hua, and would never go up to her room to demand that Sue help out.

Sid hoped Tobey wouldn't go off by himself and do anything stupid. Tobey hoped that Nana wouldn't find out he was by himself and try to stop him from doing the stupid thing he planned after dark.

At dusk, Sid came through Wu's front door, ringing the bell. Barney popped out from behind the counter and said, "Welcome to Wu's Garden, what can . . . Oh, its just you."

"Thanks a bunch Barney."

"You're welcome, Sid." Barney grinned.

"Have you seen Tobey yet?"

"No."

"We were supposed to meet back here – I'm late, I wonder why he's even later." Sid said, at the same time, took out his phone to call his missing buddy.

"He doesn't answer, but I see him." He's a block behind Wu's – but he's not moving."

"Whatdayamean." Barney asked, only half interested, while he refilled condiments in the booths.

"His signal's not getting any closer. I better go find out what he's doing."

Tobey rounded the corner looking for any sign of the werewolf. He was about scared half out of his mind, but couldn't let the others know that. He would prove that he was the bravest and strongest, by finding the werewolf and telling Nana where to find it.

Tobey pedaled slowly down an ally a block behind Wu's Garden. All he knew was that they fought the werewolf in the ally, and it ran off in that direction.

Above Tobey, clinging under a fire escape platform, was the werewolf, looking down at him with glowing eyes. When Tobey got close enough the werewolf pounced.

Seeing the fierce werewolf appear suddenly in front of him, it scared Tobey so badly that he froze. The weight of the monster slamming into him knocked him backwards off his bike. His phone flew out of his pocket and skittered on the ground until it hit a curb and his bike went straight for a few feet before it fell over.

Tobey screamed and struggled. The werewolf didn't hurt him, but kept him pinned on his back.

"Get off! Lemme go!" Tobey screamed while kicking the werewolf's belly. The monster actually smiled a little, a feminine smile, and forced Tobey to turn over with his belly in the gravel. With a swipe of it's clawed hand Tobey's bike helmet came off, the chinstrap scraping under his jaw as it went.

Tobey screamed again, terrified and feeling completely vulnerable since he couldn't even see the monster that held him down.

"AAAnnnn! What are you doing to me?"

while Tobey continued to struggle ineffectively, the werewolf sniffed all over his back and in his hair. The sniffing got faster as the female werewolf got excited. She got down to Tobey's jeans and stuck her nose right to his butt.

"Hey! Back off! That's my personal space!" Tobey yelled, feeling very violated by the strange behavior. He barely got the words out, as the werewolf sunk her teeth into the back of Tobey's neck, high, and through the shaggy hair that hung down in back.

The pain blinded Tobey. He though the she-wolf would crush the back of his skull. He screamed into the gravel. The werewolf held on, effectively keeping Tobey still, until he passed out. Then she picked him up and put him over her shoulder to climb back up the fire escape to the roof.

Below, Sid got off his bike when he saw Tobey's bike and helmet. With a quick glance around the area Sid found Tobey's phone.

"Oh no . . . Tobey." Sid whispered while at the same time he quickly pushed Sue's quick-dial number.

The she-wolf dropped Tobey, unceremoniously to the roof top and looked back down to the alley to see if she was being followed. She saw Sid below, but was sure he hadn't looked up and seen her.

Tobey groaned softly, like he was waking up and the she-wolf took him farther away from where his friend was looking for him below. This time, when she dropped him, Tobey landed on his hands and kneels. He whined through gritted teeth as his body started to change under the newly risen full moon.

His fingers got longer and developed long sharp claws on the tips. His face and jaw elongated and long, canines grew. His whole body got bigger, shredding his clothes, and more muscular as a thick coat of fur covered his skin. His fur was a warm, cinnamon brown color, and one of his erect canine ears was blond, where the white patch had been when he was human. This transformation wrote his dna over, almost completely erasing any trace of his human form, at least for the night.

AT least when he transformed with Nana's magic cookies, the patch of his white hair remained, and made him more recognizable, as Tobey. Now, as he roared and ran off with the she-wolf right behind him, nothing of his human, cute-boy self remained. He was all animal.

Nana and Sue joined Sid in the alley. He mumbled, "Oh no, Sue tattled – Nana wasn't supposed to know yet! I'm in so much trouble." Sid managed an embarrassed smile, even though he was really worried about Tobey. "I'm so sorry Nana! Mr. Wu had too many deliveries – I thought I could trust Tobey – but now something's happened to him and it's all my fault!"

"No time for blame now, what have you found?" Nana jumped right to the point.

Sid showed Nana Tobey's helmet and pointed at his bike. "Tobey would never leave his bike, willingly."

"Your right Sid. We'll spread out and look for him, but keep in close contact alright?"

"Yes Nana." Sid and Sue said together and rode their bikes away. Athletically and quickly Nana climbed the nearest fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

By Crystalquirt

Sid showed Nana Tobey's helmet and pointed at his bike. "Tobey would never leave his bike, willingly."

"Your right Sid. We'll spread out and look for him, but keep in close contact alright?"

"Yes Nana." Sid and Sue said together and rode their bikes away. Athletically and quickly Nana climbed the nearest fire escape. Quickly glancing around, Nana spotted several droplets of blood, where the werewolf first dropped Tobey's unconscious body.

"Oh no, it is worse than I thought – the werewolf must have another victim."

Nana athletically used the fire-escapes between two buildings to jump between to get back to the ground. She met up with Sid and Sue and they looked for the werewolves or any more victims until dawn.

"We didn't find the werewolf, and we didn't find Tobey either." Sue observed while she and her brother were heading back to Wu's.

"No, and I can't imagine where that dork might be! He better just be out goofing off someplace, and not in trouble." Sid said.

"Oh, I'm so worried about him, my stomach hurts." Sue rubbed her belly when she got off her bike behind Wu's Garden. They laid their bikes down near the koi pond, and went in.

Nana met them by the kitchen entrance. Before she could say anything, Sue asked, "Did you hear from Tobey?"

"In a way," Nana replied smiling, "He's up in his bed, sound asleep."

"Oh good." Sue sighed happily.

"That dork left us out all night looking for him? I'm gonna go pound him a little." Sid frowned and headed upstairs.

Sue followed him, "No Sid, don't bother him. We'll find out what happened to him later. Lets just get some sleep before lunch time deliveries start."

"Alright Sue, he's off the hook for now." Sid smiled. He had been as worried as Sue, and was greatly relieved that Tobey was home. Sid saw that on the upper bunk Tobey looked as peaceful as ever, and was snoring lightly.

They slept soundly upstairs while Nana continued her research, with no rest in-between. No book she had, or even searching the Internet gave her a possible cure for werewolfism.

"I can't believe we might have to kill someone." Nana said to herself. "But I don't see any other way to save the people of Chinatown."

Nana took out the shiny new handgun she'd acquired sometime in the night from someone she'd prefer not to have to admit to knowing. She looked in the revolver and saw it was loaded with silver bullets.

Mr. Wu's booming voice yelled, "Deliveries!" and woke Sid, Sue and Tobey out of a sound sleep. As they left their rooms, Sue looked in on Nana and found her sleeping.

"Be quiet guys, no need to wake her." Sue whispered.

"Right. She was probably up all night reading." Sid whispered back.

There was a big order all going to the same place. The siblings were glad that they could ride together again, and maybe find out where Tobey had been all night.

Eager to get going, Tobey jumped on his bike and took off with the sack handles still in his hands. He hung the orders from his handlebars, as he rode.

Sid and Sue frowned at each other as they got on their bikes. It didn't take them long to catch up with Tobey.

"Tobey, where were you last night?" Sid asked when he got his bike next to Tobey.

"Oh, sorry guys, I guess I lost track of time." Tobey answered, blushing, and acting a little nervous.

"We were up all night looking for you!" Sue scolded.

"Uh-oh, Nana too?" Tobey asked.

"Yes, Nana too." Sue said.

"Yeah, buddy," Sid said gently, "You were probably lucky that Nana was still taking a nap when we left – or you'd been punished, big time."

"Okay, I'll tell you guys." Tobey began, "I didn't want to say anything because I knew I shouldn't have gone of alone."

"Why? What happened?" Sid asked, "You didn't find the werewolf did you?"

"No," Tobey shook his head for emphasis, "That would have been awesome – I'da told you all right away."

"Then what?"

"I think I got mugged." Tobey said.

"No way buddy, really?"

"Yeah. When I woke up, I had a huge headache, and got a cut on the back of my neck." Tobey rubbed his neck right under his bike helmet while he spoke. "Its a scab now."

"Maybe you just crashed your bike." Sue suggested,

"I wish, but no." Tobey said, "I lost my phone, and thought I lost my bike – I was so happy to see my bike and helmet in the garden this morning, I couldn't wait to ride again."

"Tobey focus. What else happened?" Sue asked and gave him back his phone.

"Thanks Sue!" Tobey rode with no hands while he pushed some buttons on the phone to see if they worked.

"Tobey!" Sid yelled to get his attention back.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Tobey blushed. "Besides my stuff being gone, I woke up, um . . ."

"What?" Sid almost yelled.

"When I woke up, I was naked - I had to sneak back up to my room for clothes, and I guess I fell asleep. My head hurt and I was exhausted."

"Wow, you really must have been mugged . . . but why your clothes?" Sid asked.

"My clothes weren't stolen, just ripped apart into pieces so small they wouldn't cover . . . um . . . anything. Maybe it was just that guy, Will from school, or those girls, you know, Zoey's gang."

"Oh, I don't think that even they would think it funny to strip you naked and leave you alone downtown with a head injury." Sue said, "You better let Nana look at your head when we get back."

"Its not really my head, more like my neck." Tobey corrected.

"How could you let someone sneak up on you like that?" Sid asked, scolding his friend. "I thought you were 'the dragon' of kung fu."

"NO, I'm the Nian!" Tobey argued, "But even a Nian can't be alert all the time."

"This is the place . . ." Sue interrupted, "lets get these delivered."

Fifteen bags in all, went to the museum. The museum staff were having a seminar on werewolves. It was open to the public so the three teens stood in the back and listened for a while.

"Wow, this is amazing that they'd be talking about this now." Sue said, wondering if there had been sightings and it peeked interest among the people in Chinatown.

"So far, its all been just like Nana said." Sid whispered after a few minutes. "There is no cure."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to kill it when we find it. I mean, it is human during the daytime. It'd be murder!" Sue said.

"Shhhh!" someone in the back row shushed her. She didn't realize her voice got louder until then.

"Come on guys," Tobey said, "lets get out of here. Nana knows all this stuff anyway, and museums are still boring." When he went by the man who had shushed Sue, Tobey growled.

Sid touched Tobey's shoulder and whispered, "Down boy." They boys laughed once out in the lobby area. They went quietly from there, trying to draw no more attention to themselves.

Once out on the street, Tobey asked, "Do you guys really think that Nana will get a gun, and shoot the werewolf when we find it?"

"I know that she doesn't want to, and is desperately looking for some cure or some other way to keep it from hurting anyone, but yeah, I think she will if she has to." Sue answered.

The three rode back to Wu's without speaking. Traffic was heavier than usual and there seemed to be a lot of people out on the street. As they rode, Sue noticed it first.

"Have you guys noticed that there are a lot of people wearing holsters, with guns?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Sue." Sid answered, "I've seen three just in the last block."

"I smell gun powder. Its smells just like fireworks, or Mr. Wu's grilled beef." Tobey sniffed the air with his eyes closed like he was concentrating.

Chuckling at Tobey's dig at Mr. Wu, Sid pointed, "Those two over there seem to be practicing to reload fast." Sid stopped to watch.

Tobey stopped next to him. He was growling soflty, under his breath.

"Hey buddy, is that you growling?"

"Yeah, I guess I was." Tobey stopped growling but stared at the people wearing guns.

"Sid," he said quietly, "Somethin' bad is gonna happen isn't it, Sid?" he asked nervously.

"Looks like it, though I can't imagine what it'll be." Sid agreed.

Tobey sniffed the air and reported, "Mr. Wu is making his spaghetti and tree fungus, frog leg stirfry again."

"Were still blocks away. How could you possibly know that?" Sid asked, one eyebrow raised in doubt.

"I can smell it." Tobey answered.

"That's pretty stinky stuff, but there's no way you could smell it from here."

"Wanna bet my new comic book against your hand-held game, that's what he's making when we get there?"

"The risk isn't exactly the same, but there's no way you'll win so, you're on." Sid and Tobey pedaled back to Wu's, about a block behind Sue.

When they got back to Wu's, Tobey joined Sue in a booth. they waited while Sid went to the kitchen to see what was cooking. He was sure that Tobey was wrong, since even from the dining room he couldn't smell what was cooking. Barney was at then stove stirring in a wok full of fried rice.

"Ha! See Tobey was wrong!" Sid exclaimed.

"Wrong about what, Sid?" Barney asked, while watching his rice.

"Tobey thought you were making spaghetti and tree fungus, frog leg stirfry."

"No I'm making fried rice, but my dad just finished making some for himself. He's in his office eating it." Barney answered.

"What the? How the hell could Tobey know?" Sid signed. He went back to the dining room and slide in, next to his sister.

"Well?" Tobey said.

"You were right, Mr. Wu made some. Just before we got here."

Nana called them up to her room. When they got to her room, Nana gave Tobey, Sid and Sue each, a very shiny, long-bladed knife in a sheath. Sid and Sue pulled theirs out just an inch or so, and slid it back in all the way to listen to Nana. Tobey took his out all the way and sliced the air in front of him with it.

"Tobey, put that away!" Sid scolded him.

"These are silver knives. I read that they can be effective against werewolves. They are unlikely to kill one, but may protect you." Nana explained.

"Awesome! I thought you weren't gonna let us carry weapons." Tobey smiled like he'd just got a new video game.

"Kung fu will help, but it may not save your lives alone. Tobey, I want you to realize how serious this may be."

"I know Nana." Tobey sighed.

"You three may have to kill to protect yourselves, or someone else and when you're out there on the streets, you may see someone else be killed. You have to keep your wits about you and remember your training no matter what is going on."

"But . . ." Tobey started to boast, but Sue elbowed him in the ribs.

"I expect you three, to protect yourselves, each other, and anyone else who may be around. It breaks my heart, but I expect you to do whatever it takes. I am sad that if you see someone killed, or have to kill the werewolf yourselves that you will be changed forever."

"Changed how?" Tobey asked.

"You will have lost your innocents." Nana said softly, sadly. Her eyes looked wet when she looked at them.

"Tonight is the night of the true, full moon." Nana pulled herself together and sounded very business-like. "Tobey! Listen. You be sure you three stay together tonight – no excuses."

Sid and Sue answered, "Yes." enthusiastically. Tobey answered less enthusiastically, but agreed.

It wasn't long before Mr. Wu started calling them for deliveries. His mother, Mei Hua didn't tell him why, but did tell him that she wanted his three delivery kids to stay together that night, and he wasn't happy about it. It was like his three, had become one, even though they were all three there.

"Barney," he yelled just after sending Sid, Sue and Tobey out on one delivery. "Get your bike out of the shed in the garden. You will have to help!"

"But dad, it has flat tires, I haven't ridden it in years."

"Do it anyway!" Mr. Wu grabbed his hair like he would pull it out, "This is the beginning of restaurant failure!"

After making the delivery, Sid stopped and the others stopped with him at a curb. "Whats up, Bro?" Sue asked.

"I want to be sure that we all have our GPS turned on and we can see each other."

"Okay, mine's on." Tobey said. On all three phones, there were three small dots together on their little maps of Chinatown.

"Okay, good. No sneaking off this time Tobey."

"Yeah right. I'll stay with you guys in case you need protection from the werewolf, or Kong Li."

"What would we do without you." Sue said sarcastically and they started riding again for Wu's.

Tobey rode with no hands. He took the silver knife out of it's sheath and started cutting air again.

"Tobey!" Sue looked back and saw what he was doing. "Put that away! And pray you don't have to ever take it out again."

"But it's so cool! Its the first time Nana has trusted us with weapons." Tobey watched the red, orange light from the setting sun, glint off the blade.

"He's right Sue," Sid said, "I hope we have time during training to practice with them."

"She hopes we never have to use them, but if we do, I'm confident that I can use it effectively, aren't you? It's a pretty simple tool."

"Okay Sue, fun killer." Tobey said as he rode past them, still playing with the knife. "I want to learn how to handle it in a martial arts display that will dazzle the werewolf, before I cut him down."

"Tobey! Put that away, before I take it away from you!" Sid scolded.

"You'll have to catch me first." Tobey cried and stood up to pedal faster.

"Tobey, NO! I don't wanna race!" Sue yelled.

"Come back here!" Sid yelled, " – and if you crash with that knife out, it could be really bad!"

"Chickens!" Tobey kept going. Sid and Sue had to chase him, if they were going to stay together like Nana told them. The siblings looked at each other frowning, as they stood up to pedal faster themselves.

Ahead they saw Tobey take a corner, very fast and go down an alley out of sight. "Tobey," Sid growled. He kept pedaling, but took out his phone with one hand. The screen showed two dots together, and one way out front and still moving fast.

"Dammit!" Sid cursed, "I don't wanna play in dark alleys, when there's a werewolf out!"

"Come on Sid, we can catch him." Sue said encouraging her brother.

They pedaled around the same corner, but didn't see Tobey ahead. This time Sue took out her phone as she rode. She fell a little behind Sid.

"It shows he is just ahead of us, and has stopped."

"Good," Sid answered, "He must be waiting for us."

The siblings kept riding, until Sid checked the GPS on his phone again.

"Whoa! Wait Sis, my screen shows that we've passed him."

"What? Was he hiding back there or something?" Sue panted.

"I don't see how we could have missed him." Sid said, already heading back. Sue turned her bike around and quickly caught up to him. After a little ways, Sid stopped.

"Stop Sue, now my GPS says that were passing him again." Sid looked around, and there in front of a dumpster, was Tobey's phone. His bike was laying on its side, just behind the dumpster.

"Oh no! But where is he?" Sue asked, not expecting an answer from Sid, "Nana's gonna kill us!"

"If he isn't already," Sid stopped himself, "No, he couldn't have run into the werewolf, we'da heard something."

There was a plastic, cracking sound above them, and they looked up to see Tobey's helmet bouncing off the fire escape behind the grocery store. With one more bounce, it landed in the alley behind them.

"Why would he have gone up there?" Sid said.

"And a better question, why would he take off his bike helmet and drop it from up there."

"Maybe he's not going willingly." Sid and Sue jumped off their bikes, athletically, jumped up to the lowest ladder rung on the old, rusty fire escape and climbed quickly.

When they got to the roof, they were a little out of breath, and very disappointed because they didn't see Tobey anywhere.

"Sue, where do you think he went?"

"I don't want to even say it out loud. WE better tell Nana what's happening. She will join us, and we will find Tobey, alive and well."

"He better be, so I can kill him." Sid sighed.

Sid called Nana and conferenced Sue into the call. He told Nana what happened. He sounded furious, but Nana and Sue knew he was just scared for his friend.

"Alright Sid, calm down," Nana said, "I'll be right there. You and Sue stay together at least. Isn't the grocery store open?"

"Yeah, the lights are on." Sue said.

"Good. Go inside, and wait for me with Mr. Wang, and don't tell him what we're doing."

"Right Nana, if there's one thing we've learned is not to tell anyone what we're up to."

"Good – hang in there, kids." Nana encouraged them, "We'll find Tobey."

Nana left Wu's on foot. She went down the sidewalk for two blocks, then up a fire escape to travel by rooftop to meet up with Sid and Sue.

On the building's roof, right next to Wang's grocery store, Nana saw something blue at the corner of the rooftop and slid to a stop to get a better look. The blue color was from Tobey's blue biking shirt, torn to shreds and scattered across the corner of the roof.

"What would have happened?" Nana spoke out loud to herself. "It's like Tobey might have been attacked, but his body is not here, and there is no blood." Nana pressed a piece of her foster son's ripped shirt to her cheek. "That could only mean he was attacked, but survived."

Nana began to cry with deep sorrow over what she thought she had to do. To protect Chinatown, she would have to kill Tobey.

"Oh, this is terrible. Tobey would have been better off if he'd died after the werewolf's attack. He is kind and gentle and would never want to hurt anyone – why did this have to happen to him?" Nana shouted to the heavens.

"There is nothing I can do to save him now." Nana spoke slowly, "It IS as bad as I thought it might be." Nana reluctantly climbed down the closest fire escape and entered Wang's grocery store. Sid and Sue were waiting near the front door.

Mr. Wang saw Mei Hua and greeted her happily, "Mei Hua! It's a pleasure to see you. You and your charges are out late aren't you?"

"Yes Mr. Wang." Nana said.

"Call me Tom, please." Mr. Wang winked at Nana.

"Thank you for letting Sid and Sue wait for me here, Tom. We must be going now."

"Goodnight, Mei Hua." Mr. Wang said with a lilt in his voice that could only be love.

Outside, with only a silent signal from Mei Hua, Sid and Sue followed her back up the fire escape on the building next door.

First thing when the reached the rooftop, Nana made them show her that they still had the silver knives. Sid and Sue pulled out the knives. They had them in sheaths tucked down the back of their pants.

"Kids . . . I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but Tobey's been attacked by the werewolf."

"Nana, no, how could it be – Tobey's too fast!" Sid argued.

"I'm so sorry, but I believe it has happened." Nana answered, and showed them Tobey's torn clothes. "I'm afraid that now we have two werewolves to hunt, and we may have to split up. I want to be sure you are ready to us the knives, if you need to."

"Nana? . . ." Sue hesitated, afraid of the answer, "you don't mean for us to use these against Tobey, do you?"

"If he's still alive. Then the werewolf 'turned' him and there is no cure. We have to do whatever it takes to protect the people of Chinatown. I don't see any other way."

"But there has to be another way – we cant. . . we just can't kill Tobey!" Sid argued.

"As I said, there is no cure. I know that Tobey would never want to hurt others. Do you think he could live with himself?"

"No, he wouldn't ever want to hurt someone else . . . but there has to be another way!" Sue insisted.

"I would love to find another way, but as of right now, we only have one option. I told you that this experience would change you, and I hadn't realized how much."

Something moved along the dark skyline and it caught Nana's attention. She looked passed Sid and Sue, briefly before instructing, "Get down." She didn't wait and pulled Sue and Sid down with her as she crouched low to the rooftop.

In the distance, they could see two dark figures running and jumping from one rooftop to the next, and coming toward them.

The she-wolf and Tobey-wolf loped along the rooftops, playing like puppies. Sometimes when they came to the edge of a rooftop, they'd pause and look down to see if there was anyone out in the middle of the night that might make a good snack.

Tobey-wolf looked down in the loading dock behind Wang's Market, and saw two workers unloading a truck. As quickly as he glanced at them, he growled at his new friend to challenge her to jump to the next roof before him, and the thought about humans being below left his mind.

His jump across was strong and graceful, but when he landed, the she-wolf tackled him and bit his neck, in play, but obviously wanting his attention. She prodded him to walk back to the edge of the roof by nipping and pushing on his sides with her head.

Tobey-wolf realized what she was doing and looked down again at the humans. A wicked, canine toothy grin washed along his elongated face and he growled.

The she-wolf lead the way, jumping and bouncing between buildings until they were street level, and just in front of the truck being unloaded, where the humans wouldn't see them until the werewolf-couple was ready.

The next time the two workers returned to the truck through the large doors, they saw that they had monstrous company. Tobey-wolf stood on one side of the trailer, and his new partner stood on the other. They both stood up on human-like, long legs, but were obviously not human. With a shriek-growl from the she-wolf, they leaped at the workers.

Sid and Sue jumped down from a ledge above the loading dock with their knifes drawn. They landed right in front of the workers, but only seeing more pray, the werewolves still attacked vigorously.

Sid and Sue couldn't tell the werewolves apart so tried not to hurt either one. Their kindness only hurt their chances of saving the workers and themselves.

The she wolf swiped at Sue with a large clawed hand. Sue dodged and when the monster didn't give up, and swiped at her again, Sue slashed at her with the knife, cutting the palm of her hand. The wound steamed in the cold night air and the werewolf shrieked in pain, at least temporarily, stopping her attack.

Sid didn't know for sure, but he was fighting Tobey. Like Sue, he didn't want to hurt the werewolf, just in case. Rather than use the knife, Sid tried a round kick to the creature's snout. It only excited Tobey werewolf to have his pray try to fight back.

Sid landed on his back with Tobey wolf on top of his chest. His claws sunk into Sid's ribs on both sides. The silver knife flew from Sid's hand, and skittered across the loading dock.

Seeing her brother down, pinned on his back, and unarmed, Sue ignored the she-wolf and lunged at the werewolf that was attacking Sid. In her effort to protect her brother, she shoved the blade in deep, in his side just under his ribs. It sounded like frying meat, in a skillet and smelled of burning hair.

Tobey-werewolf roared, faltered and fell sideways off of Sid, trying to reach his wound first with his teeth, to bite what was hurting him, and then with his claws when he couldn't reach to sink his teeth into anything.

As it turned out, Tobey-werewolf fell just in time to avoid a silver bullet, fired from Nana's gun. The bullet missed Sue too, but struck the she-wolf in the belly.

Tobey-werewolf stood up growling. He took a last swipe at Nana as he jumped back up to the ledge, and then to the roof. He was covering his bleeding wound, where Sue stabbed him to get him off of Sid.

Nana fired at him again, but missed as he went out of sight onto a rooftop. Seeing the werewolf go, Sid let his head fall back to the concrete.

Sue ran to her brother, crying, "Sid, are you alright?" Sue tried to sit him up without waiting to hear his answer.

"No. I'm pretty sure that I felt the werewolf's claws. I think I'm bleeding." Feeling faint, Sid laid back, and Sue guided him gently, to lie back down on his back.

"Where's the other one?" Sid whispered just loud enough for Sue to hear.

So she could see if he was wounded, Sue was unzipping his mustard-yellow biking shirt while she answered, "It's down. Nana shot it."

Sid rose up on one elbow to see. Nana was beside the dock and next to her was the body of a werewolf.

"But it might be Tobey." Sid whispered to Sue.

"I know." Sue agreed, "But Nana had to do it, right?"

Nana gently stroked the creature's fur. Suddenly, horribly, there was a flash of familiar blue light, and lying in the werewolf's place was a girl, fighting to draw a breath.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry." Nana whispered to her.

"What happened? I was at home in my room doing homework – and now I'm here? And why am I in pain?"

"You probably don't remember anything." Nana whispered. "I wish I wouldn't." Her research took her to an ancient writing, that said when a werewolf is killed, it returns briefly to what it once was, so she wasn't completely surprised.

Nana was upset about shooting any living thing, even a werewolf, but when it changed back into a human girl – Nana felt devastated. She had been worried that Sid or Sue see her shoot Tobey. She was expecting to see that she had shot her foster-son, but was confused and felt guilty, when she felt a little relieved that it wasn't him.

Nana was so upset, she could hardly think, but she was trying to remember about where she'd seen that blue light – several times before. It looked magical.

Sid groaned as he got up with Sue's help, but clenched his jaw and went over to Nana. The siblings were more surprised than Nana to see a human girl lying on the ground.

"Nana, who is this?" Sid asked.

Sue helped him sit on the edge of the dock, and hopped down next to Nana. Sue took her biking shirt off and covered the wounded girl with it, since her clothes seemed to be missing.

"Um – I don't know – but I . . . shot her." Now Nana felt like she had to sit down.

Sue took her phone out and called 911 for an ambulance. Unfortunately she knew the police would come too.

"Nana, maybe you should go – well tell them we just found her. Maybe they can save her?"

"No, I must stay here and take whatever consequences there are."

"But Nana, we need you – we can't handle this alone – unless you want to give me the gun- in case I – in case I have to shoot the other werewolf."

"You're right, Sue. My responsibility is to you three, first. When this is settled and Chinatown is safe, I'll turn myself in to face justice."

Sue gave Nana a quick hug and squeezed her hand. Nana helped Sid walk and they got away through the alley behind the grocery store.

Sue sat back down by the girl to wait. The girl seemed to be breathing better, and was relatively calm. Sue thought maybe she could tell her what happened.

"So, um – how did you become a werewolf, anyway?"

"What do you mean? I'm just a girl – and I don't remember how I got here."

"Do you remember your name?" Sue asked.

"It's Jenny."

"What do you remember last?"

"I was home doing homework, but I don't remember finishing or going to bed. Its strange, I know I went to school yesterday, and got the assignments – but the night before, I don't remember either. Who are you?"

"My name's Sue. I work at Wu's Garden."

"Oh, that place with no safe – no money and no valuables!" Jenny said. "I remember, I tried to rob that restaurant two nights ago – and all I got for my trouble was a stupid cookie. It didn't even taste that good."

"You're the one who took the cookie?"

Sue's realization was drowned out by an ambulance siren. Sue stayed with Jenny until they loaded her in the ambulance. With the newly found information about the stolen cookie, and having seen the blue transformation lights herself, Sue tried to call Nana, or Sid but when she couldn't reach them, she ran back to Wu's as fast as she could.

"Why don't you two answer your phones?" Sue yelled breathlessly when she found her family in the garden at Wu's.

Nana patted her pocket, "I'm sorry dear, I guess I lost mine." She spoke solemnly, and like she was not really paying attention. Her thoughts were still focused on what she'd done.

Sid felt for his phone, and pulled it out. Holding up a phone with a large hole in it, he said, "My phone took one for me. At least that was one claw that didn't get me."

"Are you okay, bro?" Sue asked, remembering that he had been injured again.

"Yeah, it's not so bad, not as bad as that first night when that girl werewolf got me across the back, but why did you come in all excited and happy."

"Oh yeah, Nana – there may be hope for Tobey!What if this is the missing magic fortune cookie that has caused all this?"

"I've considered that Sue. But still, I shot that innocent young girl."

"That girl isn't so innocent. She tried to rob Wu's Garden. She's the one who ate the cookie."

"Stealing a cookie, isn't so bad that she deserved to be shot for it! Besides, she couldn't have known they were from a magic recipe."

"That's not the point Nana. Don't you see, if Jenny was turned into a monster by a cookie, then its magic and she's not a real werewolf!"

Nana was still quiet, brooding over what had happened.

"Nana!" Sid said loudly, "Doesn't this mean that there is hope for Tobey? Can't you come up with an antidote?"

"I wish more than anything that it is true kids, but we just don't really know. If Jenny ate the cookie, how could Tobey have been turned into a monster, too."

"I don't know." Sid admitted.

"The other werewolf traits of legend, like vulnerability to silver seem to work. Maybe this time, your magic gave Jenny the power to turn Tobey too, by biting him."

"Tobey never mentioned anything odd happening, especially being bitten." Sid pointed out.

"But he wouldn't remember – Jenny didn't remember." Sue argued. "Nana, don't you have to at least try to fix this with magic?"

"Yes, Sue. I will try, for Tobey's sake, and if Jenny too if she lives."

"Either way Nana, you had to do it!" Sue tried to console her.

Nana didn't answer, but went to her room to find and antidote with the help of her books.

Tobey Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

One of My Cookies is Missing

a Three Delivery fic

by Crystalquirt

Requested by

silverheartlugia2000

Profile: u/3218369/

Tobey woke up in an ally. He rolled onto his side and looked down at himself, to see why he was cold, "Wow, I've really been hard on my clothes this week." he said when he saw that his clothes were gone again. "Maybe I should start carrying an extra pair of pants, at least."

When he tried to get up, the pain he experienced made him whine through his teeth. Groaning, he reached for what hurt and his hand found a warm, wet place on his middle back, near his right side.

"Oh, ow - what happened to me this time?" Tobey whined and looked around for his bike. "I guess if my clothes are gone again, my bike might as well be gone again too. Maybe the others found it and my helmet and took it home this time too."

Tobey took the lids off of two nearby garbage cans. With one lid in front and one behind, he made his way to Wu's Garden through alleys and resident's back yards. In a short time, Tobey was out of breath, and his back felt like it was on fire. By the time he got home, he was suffering a lot, but he managed to go the long way around and entered Wu's Garden through the garden gate.

When he put the garbage lids down, he saw that the one he held over his backside, had blood on it. Tobey tried to feel his back again. He got more cold, slimy blood on his hand. "Ew . . . I musta had one awesome bike crash. I'm sure Nana can fix me up though."

Without anyone at Wu's seeing him, he went downstairs to the laundry room. All he could find was a pair of Sid's black jeans, that were in with a load of Sue's clothes.

Now that he was home and felt safe, the adrenaline that kept him going, was wearing off. Tobey leaned on the wall to catch his breath, just before he slipped by the kitchen.

Barney had the radio on by the stove, and was singing at the top of his lungs while he stirred the fried rice, so he wouldn't have seen Tobey go by, even if he danced passed the doorway, singing.

Tobey tried to get through the dining room without being seen, too. There were no customers, thankfully, but Sue an Sid were sitting in a booth. He took a deep breath, and prepared to sneak. Tobey really wanted to get to his room and get his own clothes at least, before anyone saw him.

The pants he wore were so big he was holding a fist-full of fabric in one hand.

Sue glanced up and saw Tobey. She gasped with surprise and joy at seeing him and poked Sid to made him look. Grinning from ear to ear, the siblings ran at Tobey.

"Tobey!" Sue yelled. "I'm so glad to see you!" She grabbed him for a hug.

Tobey didn't return the hug, since he needed both hands to hold up the borrowed pants. He groaned when she squeezed him. Her hug hurt his back so badly that he saw stars before his eyes, but he didn't try to pull away. Every bit of the pain was worth a hug from Sue. Tobey managed a weak smile.

"Me too, man! I thought you were gone for good!" Sid said, ruffling Tobey's hair.

"I wouldn't leave you guys," Tobey gritted his teeth at the pain he felt, "but why didn't anyone come find me?"

"We looked for you until daylight, and found you once – but you ran away from us – you weren't yourself . . ." Sid started to explain.

When Sue let go, Tobey wobbled and started to fall forward. Sid caught him, and fortunately, caught him in such a way as to have kept his friend's borrowed pants from the laundry from falling down. Sid practically carried him to the nearest booth and sat him down.

"Hey, those are MY pants!" Sid complained.

Sue looked at her arm and saw it was soaked with Tobey's blood. She jumped over so she could see her friend's back and interrupted, "Oh Tobey! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly! Sid, his would is terrible – much worse on his human body than it looked with fur around it."

"Fur? What do you mean Sue?" Tobey watched Sue slide in to the booth across from him and continued, "I just must have crashed my bike again. It's the only explanation." Sid went to the kitchen.

"Don't you remember anything that's happened to you in the last couple of nights?" Sue asked.

"I was kinda afraid to say anything." Tobey spoke softly, leaning with both elbows on the table. Tobey arched his back and put his head back, trying to get more comfortable, but his stretching only made his back hurt more.

"I don't really remember," he continued, "except that for the last two mornings, I wake up somewhere downtown, with no clothes and no bike, just as the sun comes up."

"We've been up all night, both nights, looking for you." Sid said. He climbed over the back of the bench to sit behind Tobey. He had a rag, damp with hot water.

Sue moved, to sit next to Tobey in case she could help. Sid started gently, cleaning the blood from his friend's back.

"Ow – that's hot!" Tobey complained and arched his back like he would try to get away, but Sue had him blocked in.

"Let Sid clean you up. You've been, um . . . ill, Tobey." Sue began.

"Not really Sue, I must have crashed my bike and got a couple of sore spots. My back really hurts this time, but I'm fine."

"You're not really fine." Sid instructed. "Just listen to Sue."

"Remember that night when a cookie was stolen, and Nana thought you took it?"

"You guys thought I did it too, but I didn't take it!" Tobey felt accused all over again.

"I didn't mean that," Sue said, "We know you didn't take it. We found out who did."

"After you went upstairs." Sue, continued, "Sid and I chased what looked to be a werewolf of legend, remember?

"Yeah, we were all going to fight it, but I never got to, I even lost the silver knife Nana gave me."

"We know Tobey, but Sid, Nana and I have still been hunting it at night. And now there are two werewolves."

"Two werewolves? That's awesome! We'll get some good rest today and go look for them tonight. I bet I can take them both on."

"Wait up Tobey, let us finish telling you."

"Okay." he answered sadly, like she just took all the fun out of his life.

"Did Nana tell you, that a werewolf can turn another human into a werewolf, by biting them, and not killing them?"

"I guess . . . but Sid got all cut up – Wait! Is Sid the second werewolf?" Tobey looked accusingly at Sid.

"No, Sid wasn't bitten. But you were." Sue said.

"Sue, no way. I'd remember." Tobey argued

"No, you wouldn't." Sue continued, "People who change don't remember."

"I still don't see why you think I'm a werewolf? I could never be."

"We know you'd never hurt anyone if you could help it. But you're not in control buddy,"

"Shut up Sid, I'm strong, and I'm always in control."

"Feel your back, Tobey." Sid took his hand and guided it to the wound, now bandaged.

"So? I hurt myself somehow, when I crashed my bike." Tobey said like he was annoyed.

"No, this is where Sue stabbed you with the silver knife, when you were a werewolf."

"No way. Why would you stab me? No matter what I'm doing?" Tobey questioned.

"Yes way, if you'd been human, that would have killed you." Sue tried to explain. "When you were a werewolf it barely slowed you down. But it did stop you, and make you stop attacking Sid."

"I would never! Why are you saying these things to me? I would never attack Sid, or anyone, accept maybe Kong Li."

"Feel the back of your neck Tobey. You'll find four scabbed wounds. That is where the werewolf girl bit you – it's how you were 'turned'." Sid explained.

"If that were all true, I'd remember!" Tobey argued.

"No, you wouldn't Tobey." Sue said. "Jenny became a werewolf after eating the cookie she stole, and then she turned you."

"Tobey, think about it." Sid tried to explain, "You black out and become a werewolf at night. Do you have another explanation for what's been happening to you?"

"Not yet, but I just can't have hurt you guys, or anyone else!" Tobey insisted. "There has to be another reason for all this."

"Oh Tobey, I wish there was . . ." Sue said, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

Ignoring Sue's touch for the first time, ever, Tobey put his head down on the table, between his arms. "My dad hurts people, Kong loser. Not Me!" he groaned.

Sid finished taping the bandage in place quickly, while Tobey was holding still.

Sue saw Nana coming down to the dining room, with a smile on her face for the first time in days. She had a knitted shawl draped around her shoulders and carried a book.

"Hey Nana," Sue called, just as Sid climbed over the back of the booth to sit down.

"Nana, Tobey's hurt pretty bad." Sid said,

"I know dears, but he'll be okay."

Tobey looked up quickly, "Nana – No – It can't be true – They're lying to me, right?"

"Sorry Tobey. You don't think Sid and Sue would lie to you about something so important, do you?" Nana said, still smiling.

"No, I never thought so." Tobey put his head down again, so they wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. He was exhausted and in pain, and now, very scared of what the future seemed to hold for him.

"I can't go on like this!" Tobey stated, simply.

"Don't worry, my son." Nana put the book on the table so she could put the shawl she'd been wearing across Tobey's back. Smiling, she sat down next to him and patted the book.

"It was very hard to find, but this book tells of a plant called Monkshood. It can be used as a repellant or a suppressant for instincts, meaning a werewolf will retain his human self, and not think like a werewolf, even though he may still change, and . . ."

"But, I don't want to be repelled – or stay a werewolf – only to know what's happening to me! That would be awful!" Tobey whined, interrupting Nana.

"You did not let me finish speaking, Tobey. It can also be used as a cure."

"Oh thank goodness." Sue sighed.


End file.
